<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>4 Times Hina Ka Almost Got Laid and the 1 Time She Did by SaintJuju</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457220">4 Times Hina Ka Almost Got Laid and the 1 Time She Did</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintJuju/pseuds/SaintJuju'>SaintJuju</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>4 Times vs. 1 Time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Drunken Shenanigans, Grinding, Hina Ka being a blockhead, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Interspecies Sex, Other, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Sexual Experimentation, Threesome - F/M/M, Touch-Starved, Undressing, Unrequited Lust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintJuju/pseuds/SaintJuju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw this format somewhere so I had to do it with Hina Ka. Title says it all. I'd give cred but I'm 99.9% positive the author was anonymous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barriss Offee/Original Character(s), Boil/Original Character(s), CC-2224 | Cody/Original Character(s), Dogma (Star Wars)/Original Character(s), Quinlan Vos/Original Characters, Waxer (Star Wars)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>4 Times vs. 1 Time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dogma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hina Ka always found herself wound up with the 501st despite being part of the 212th. She just liked the looser vibe they had, a lot less uptight than her master’s men. </p><p>	Speaking of uptight, she never would’ve thought she’d find company in the infamous Dogma. He was <em>scolding</em> her over what he heard about her carelessness and insubordination. Hina Ka entertained him, <i>promising</i> that she was obedient when it really counted. But he continued to counter her, saying how it <i>always</i> counted, and that General Kenobi should be stricter. </p><p>	Right now, it was down time and she was just watching him repaint his knee guards while some other clones polished their weapons or just were socializing.</p><p>	She easily could’ve told him he was just as insubordinate by criticizing her master’s methods of controlling his pseudo-commander. </p><p>“Maybe you should just be my master and set me straight.” the Chiss replied suggestively subtle. Her thumb brushed over the side of his hand.<br/>
The clone glanced down at it, then back at her. </p><p>She had become <b>hot</b> hearing him call her out and boss her around and tell her she was misbehaving.  She knew she always had a thing for that, anything that knocked her down a few pegs. It didn’t help that she also had a preference for tattoos; it didn’t matter where, she just liked them in general. His was pretty attractive, right across his face. Made him look tougher. </p><p>“If I were your master, you wouldn’t be hanging around a bunch of clones in your spare time. You’d be brushing up on some scrolls or whatever the Jedi use.”</p><p>“But what if I didn’t want to? What would you do?” she stroked his hand again. </p><p>He completely stopped painting his armour and faced her. </p><p>“I’d make you. Shove your face in them until you hear the words over and over again in your sleep.”</p><p>Hina Ka shifted on the cargo crate she was seated on, having a surge of pleasure run through her from his words. Did he always sound this sexy? His voice was faintly distinct from other clones, and she loved it.</p><p>“Just don’t know how you get away with some things. If you were my business, you would’ve been adequately punished for not following orders.”</p><p>Hina Ka leaned closer to him, gently holding his chin in place as she looked up at his cold, amber eyes. </p><p>“What exactly would you do to me, trooper?”</p><p>“Want me to show you?” he took out his blaster.</p><p>Hina Ka had to settle herself down before answering, not wanting to come off as desperate and needy for that clone.</p><p>“Yeah, you can demonstrate in my quarters.” </p><p>“Why? I can do it right here.” he set his blaster to stun and aimed it at her stomach.</p><p>“Okay okay okay nevermind. Put that thing down.”</p><p>“Just was following orders.”</p><p>“I can see that. But I was really talking about a different type of punishment.” </p><p>Obviously, he wasn’t getting the hint. Or maybe being oblivious was his way of shutting her down. Hina Ka didn’t think it would be this hard to get through him. Did she have to be blunt and just ask? That would be her last resort. She walked her fingers up to his chest plate slowly. He looked at her and took a deep breath. She hoped that was his realization. </p><p>“What are you doing Commander?”</p><p>Hina Ka rolled her eyes as she exhaled.</p><p>“You know, I can sense the <em>changes</em>  happening to your body.” she whispered. “So I think you know what I’m doing.”</p><p>Dogma looked away, ears burning bright pink. “I’m flattered, Commander. But it’s against the regs.”</p><p>“It’s an invitation. I wouldn’t tell anyone.”</p><p>“Someone would notice us both gone. Especially me. I’m going to have to decline.”</p><p>Hina Ka gave him an expressionless look before getting up and heading back to her quarters.</p>
<hr/><p>Hina Ka thought about him all night. She was confident that she would’ve rocked his world if he had given in. He seemed like he needed it. She hated hearing no, but that’s just how life went sometimes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I just realized how long the title is but idk what else it would be.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hina Ka spent most of her time on duty right beside the real commander of the 212th. Ever since she had become Obi Wan’s padawan, they had become more than acquainted. Being so close  so many hours of the day was a recipe attraction. They had exchanged some...words before, and a stolen kiss every now and then was nothing out of the ordinary. The thrill of being caught by their men and General is what drove them. But it was apparent between them that they wanted more from each other. It all started with some late night holo-calls, perfectly innocent as their attraction was only just blooming and they couldn’t bear to part. Cody was the one who shifted the energy, asking Hina Ka one fateful night if she wanted to see ‘it.’ She couldn’t say no. Once Hina Ka saw what she had to see, she gave him a little treat in return. </p>
<p>	But in company, it was strictly professional. Or, at least they tried their best. Hina Ka was playing with fire, pulling Cody away from his duties for little things, like: just wanting to hug him, or to have him slip his gloved hands under her clothes, or for a steamy make out, so intense that Cody would have to take off his codpiece for a few minutes because it had gotten so kriffing tight. Her shenanigans would leave him backed up on work, which only made Obi Wan pry as to why. And what could he say? Surely not that his padawan was giving him enough blue balls for the whole GAR. </p>
<p>	Today was different though. They were both feeling lucky, like they might actually get past kissing. He was between her legs as he had her held up against the wall. Her legs were wrapped around him, bringing him as close as she could. She pulled away, and placed her feet back on the floor.</p>
<p>	“Do you want a blowjob?” she asked.</p>
<p>	“Oh Maker...I didn’t think I’d ever hear those words from you.” Cody didn’t even finish his sentence before he started undoing his kit. Hina Ka watched, entertained by how excited he was. It was cute, and she couldn’t wait to please him. She took his cock out his greys and stroked it as she sunk to her knees.</p>
<p>	“It’s so much bigger in person.” she commented. “And you’re already leaking. Am I that good of a kisser?”</p>
<p>	“You’re the best one in the whole galaxy.” he patted her hair. Hina Ka smiled up at him before lapping at the salty slit. She took him in her mouth without any hesitation. Cody gently urged his cock deeper, guiding her head down his shaft. </p>
<p>	Hina Ka started off slow, sucking him effortlessly and slowly to draw out their first time together. Her tongue flicked around the underside, right on the prominent vein. She jerked off what little couldn’t fit. </p>
<p>	His comlink went off and another clone’s voice filled the room. Hina Ka gave him a look, as if to say “Don’t you dare answer that.”</p>
<p>	“It’ll be one second,” he vowed. He unmuted his mic.</p>
<p>	“Commander, we have a situation.”</p>
<p>	“What is it, trooper?”</p>
<p>	Hina Ka kept sucking him, making his voice shaky.</p>
<p>	“We’re out of polisher.”</p>
<p>	“What am I supposed to do about that?” he asked, continuing to thrust into her mouth. They simultaneously wondered if their noises were being picked up.</p>
<p>	“Well, your tracker says you’re near one of the main supply closets. Could you just bring some on your way back?” they said. </p>
<p>	Hina Ka snickered around him as his face turned pink. </p>
<p>	“Alright.” he said before ending the transmission. </p>
<p>	“Nice job turning off your location, oh genius Commander.” she teased, still pumping his cock with her hand.</p>
<p>	“These things happen so quickly that sometimes I forget to. I should get going though.”</p>
<p>	Hina Ka got up. “What? You don’t want me to finish? I thought we were finally going to go all the way through.”</p>
<p>	“It’s not that I don’t want to. Since they know where I am, I should get a move on before they come and get what they need from here themselves.”</p>
<p>	She sighed and tucked his hardness away back into his underwear. “Was it good at least?”</p>
<p>	“What kind of question is that? Of course it was.”</p>
<p>	“Then why are you ditching it over some blaster cleaner?”</p>
<p>	“Don’t start, Esme. We can finish up next time, I promise.”</p>
<p>	“And when will that be?” she crossed her arms. “This was the first opportunity we’ve had. And I could sense you pretty close anyway so you should just wait a few more minutes at least. It’ll be worth it.”</p>
<p>	But Cody was already putting his armour back on. Hina Ka wiped her mouth and straightened herself up from the makeout. She was the first to walk out; Cody waited an inconspicuous amount of time before heading out after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cody really said bros over hoes rip</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Quinlan Vos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>idk i saw a gif set of him just now so i changed fives to him. He's kinda papi tbh yall sleep on him</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After being left high and dry by Cody, Hina Ka chose to focus on herself for the rest of the month. She was on an amazing streak of sixteen days without fraternizing! Let’s give her a round of applause. </p><p>	But horny took up more of her body than water did. She was feening like an addict off death sticks. She’d settle for even just a kiss at this point. Fuck Cody, like if she were him, she would’ve just gotten it over with. Was she not pretty enough to be a priority? Oh right, they just didn’t want to get caught. It had nothing to do with her physical attributes. Or maybe that was a convenient excuse.</p><p>	She found herself drinking swindled alcohol in her quarters pathetically. There was nothing else to do. The war was so boring for her. She was injured for most of it, and was still in reserves despite being fully healed. Don’t ask what happened; she doesn’t like to talk about it because it was such a rookie mistake. </p><p>	She decided to take her day drinking somewhere else. Drinking alone in your room was just sad. Hina Ka put her bottles in her bag, all of them, because she didn’t know when someone might come for a room sweep. They were clanking as she walked though, making it very obvious to the listening ear. She took it off her back and carried it in her arms. </p><p>	“Where are you going with all that?” Obi Wan asked, sneaking up behind her. Hina Ka jumped with a squeal.</p><p>	“Master! Don’t just come up to me without a warning. You know I have a weak heart.”</p><p>	“Right, I assume you couldn’t hear me coming over the sound of whatever it is you have. Are you going to the trash chute?”</p><p>	“I was going to the courtyard.” she explained honestly. </p><p>	“With that junk? I hope you’re not planning on dumping it over the edge. I’ll take it for you, I’m going to end up passing by.”</p><p>	“I got it,” Hina Ka hugged her bag tighter as Obi Wan insisted on reaching for it anyway. </p><p>	Obi Wan managed to open the flap, exposing her contraband. There was a very awkward silence to follow the discovery. He didn’t say much else before snatching it away.</p><p>	“Again?” he sighed. “Really, I don’t know why you insist on drinking before you’re allowed to. It’s not healthy for you. This isn’t even the good kind.”<br/>	“Are you gonna tell the council?” she asked. It was part of the all too frequent routine.</p><p>	“Do I ever?” he slung the bag over his shoulder. “Don’t worry, it’ll be put in more responsible hands, as usual.”</p><p>	Hina Ka rolled her eyes as she groaned. She wanted to flip him off so badly. Why was he so nosy? She knew once she ever got a padawan, they could do whatever they want. Within reason, naturally.</p><hr/><p>She was sitting in the mess wasting the rest of her day away. The only thing on her mind was her imminent training in an hour or so. She groaned. Maybe today was the day to skip.</p><p>	“Why so glum?” a large shadow darkened the table as she sat. The Chiss looked up to see Master Vos, most definitely sporting one of her confiscated drinks. Her eyes narrowed from disbelief that Obi Wan trusted him with alcohol more than her. It was safer for the whole galaxy if he had just tossed it.</p><p>	But then she remembered...she could probably finesse it back…</p><p>	“Oh, Master Vos, I’ve been having the worst morning!” she exaggerated while she feigned a pout. “It’s just been awful. I hope I feel better before sparring soon, but I doubt it.” she looked up at him with her glossy, red eyes. He sat down next to her on the white bench. Hina Ka smirked internally. Was it gonna be that easy? She wanted to laugh.</p><p>“Happens to the best of us. What I used to do when I was a padawan, was that I’d get someone to loosen me up, like having a stretch partner.”<br/>Hina Ka kept her face, but not rolling her eyes was nearly impossible. She wasn’t asking for solutions. </p><p>“Well,” she started, maintaining her forced higher pitch. “I don’t have anyone to stretch with. And Master Kenobi is probably prepping the dojo right now, so I can’t ask him.”</p><p>Her next words were going to be, “Maybe I just need something to take the edge off,” but Quinlan continued with his unsolicited advice.</p><p>“I can help you out.” he offered. “I’ve got nothing to do besides kill this bottle.” </p><p>Hina Ka huffed. “Great! Thank you, Master.” Force, she should’ve just snatched her booze back and ran.</p><hr/><p>Our lovable MC found herself in a full side split, arms in front of her. Quinlan had his hands on her lower back, forcing her chest closer to the ground. <br/>“Stop holding your breath.” he told her sternly. “I’ve seen you do more advanced acrobatics than this, I can’t believe how stiff you are. It’s like you <i>never</i> stretch ahead of time.”</p><p>Hina Ka’s face dusted violet. He read her like a book. She’d do a few toe touches and some quick yoga and jump right into her lessons. But she had adopted those lazy habits from being injured all that time ago. </p><p>“Can I go further?” he asked, already pushing her down She could feel the coolness of the bottle in his hands against her bare back, exposed by her cropped, black training top. She could feel his contrastingly warm fingers gripping her sides. Out of nowhere, she couldn’t really focus on the stretching, or obtaining her drinks back. His locks fell around her face as his upper body hovered over hers, making her feel like she was in a cage. Now his hard chest was against her shoulder blades. She could feel her ears burning. This reminded her of her times with Cody, where...ugh, how could she be even thinking like because of Quinlan? He was her Master’s friend. It sounded like the title to <i>something</i> she had come across a few days prior.</p><p>She sighed delightfully as her back cracked under his distributed weight, followed by a good groan that would follow a yawn. She felt a little ashamed she couldn’t hold back the noises, especially with the circumstances. She was probably making things even more uncomfortable for him. </p><p>“You’re still extremely tense.” he commented. “Now, I don’t want you getting scolded by Obi Wan for not being prepared. Here,” he stopped applying his pressure on her and held the bottle in front of her flushed face. “Just to loosen up a little.” he winked. “Don’t tell him.”</p><p>Granted, Hina Ka was buzzed this whole time. But hey, she was getting what she wanted. She had to make it seem like it wasn’t her goal though.<br/>“Oh, I’ve never had alcohol before.” she lied in her cutesy voice. “Is it like caf or something?”</p><p>“Nah, it gives you this nice burn and it makes you feel like you can do anything. Try a little, tell me how you like it.” he put it to her mouth and she--still attempting to remain innocent and clueless--drank a sip. She swallowed it slowly to give Quinlan the idea that she really had never drank before. He cringed as she took it down like an amateur.</p><p>“Ugh! Why does it taste spicy?” </p><p>“You gotta throw it straight back,” he directed. He fully handed her the bottle. Hina Ka used her underaged drinking skills to make up for her performance. “That’s more like it.” </p><p>Hina Ka got another buzz. Okay, maybe she had enough for the day. She still wanted it back for the future.</p><p>“Woah, are you alright?” he asked her in a concerned tone as he watched her her bobble. </p><p>“Um, yes. I guess I’m just a lightweight. Ahaha.” she dismissed awkwardly. Her vision unfocused as she stared at the ground. Quinlan dragged her to the wall so she could lean on it. He joined her.</p><p>“I am too, believe it or not. We’re gonna make great drinking partners when you’re finally old enough. Obi Wan doesn’t like to get drunk the way I do, so he sucks to go out with.”</p><p>“I’m close to old enough.” she rushed out as if she was trying to correct him. </p><p>“Oh really now? I should’ve guessed. You look very mature.”</p><p>Hina Ka’s mouth slightly opened when she saw his eyes wandering. Maker, it was so validating for some reason. That reason being she was still left turned on from the Commander. </p><p>“And you look very young. For your age I mean.” </p><p>“How old do I look then?” he pressed.</p><p>Hina Ka could sense he wanted her. She didn’t need the Force to see how his eyes lingered as he took another swig. Her face was still hot, from the contact and exertion, and her top was definitely lowered, just a tad. She’d take him, in hopes of finally being satisfied and getting her possessions back in her care. She thought of a reasonable, yet flattering age.</p><p>“Twenty three.” </p><p>Quin scoffed. “Yeah right, little girl. I appreciate it though.” </p><p>“Regardless, you’re not too old for me. I’m at that age where I can really push an age gap.” Oh boy, was that too straight forward? She was relieved seeing him smirk at her. It was really out there now, that they were definitely about to fuck. There wasn’t a doubt in Hina Ka’s mind. They were both too proud to initiate. Hina Ka’s core ran hot and her chest pounded with anticipation. </p><p>	Quinlan finished off the rest of the bottle and tossed it into the bin from where he and she were. His one hand went to stroke her thigh.</p><p>	“On a more serious note, your thighs are tight. Not good.” </p><p>	“What do you suggest I do?” she leaned a little closer to him. His lips were only inches away...she could...if she wanted to.</p><p>	“You don’t have to do anything. Just lay on your stomach and I’ll get these knots out before your practice.” Hina Ka did what he said and laid on her belly, with her legs slightly apart. She wondered if he could sense how wet she had become just from their buzzed flirting. A gasp of surprise escaped her mouth as his heavy hands grabbed her butt. Her body relaxed soon after getting over the initial shock. She didn’t think he was that cheeky. He kneaded into her taut muscles, staring at how it moved with his grip. Quin placed all of his weight on her again as he laid on top of her to get to her ear. “I’ll take you in this dojo, right here and now. Just give the word.” he told her in a sultry voice. A shiver ran down the girl’s back as she could feel his stiff hardness just right above her ass. She felt herself becoming more wet with each squeeze and grope. </p><p>	Hina Ka sat up and faced him. </p><p>	“Take me, Master.” she almost begged. “I don’t know if it’s the alcohol, but you just got a whole lot hotter.”</p><p>	Quin removed his own shirt and took no time pouncing on her. He ravaged a certain spot on her neck, making her legs excitedly kick from the tickle of his week old shave. Hina Ka wrapped her legs around him and flipped him, reversing their positions. She pinned him down as she straddled his lap, grinding her privates against his own. They exchanged low lidded looks, daring the other to take it further. Quin’s hands went to her waist, He gripped her up before rolling them over again, leaving them in their original position. He dove back into her neck, leaving a trail of kisses from his mark down to her collarbone. As he got to the curve of her breast, he kissed down her cleavage. </p><p>	“Your shirt is in the way, Padawan Esme.” he teased before yanking it down, exposing both of her ample, slightly lighter coloured breasts. He was quick to take one into his mouth, swirling his tongue around her indigo nipples as he sucked gently. The other was being massaged while it waited its turn. </p><p>	Hina Ka laid there as her lust fully took over her. She reached between their bodies and attempted to free his erection. </p><p>	They both jolted hearing the door whirring open. Quinlan made sure she was modest. They were caught in their awkward position by Ahsoka and Anakin, who were all too early for the session.</p><p>	“Master Vos, are you joining us today?” Ahsoka asked with an innocent gleam in her blue eyes. “It looks like you two started without us.”</p><p>	“Oh, I was just showing your fellow padawan a few new moves before I got on with my day.” Quinlan said, coming up with something off that bat. Hina Ka gave him a mental nod of approval, and he looked at her like he could read her mind. </p><p>	And with small, pitied smiles for each other, they left their compromising stances. Quinlan took her hand and helped her off the floor. They dusted themselves off.</p><p>	“I’ll see you, Hina Ka.” he said for her ears alone. “My quarters are right across from Obi Wan’s if you ever wanna pick up where we left off.”</p><p>Hina Ka said, “Okay Master.”</p><p>He patted her dark hair before departing. His body was soon replaced with Obi Wan’s as he walked in, early as well. </p><p>“Great, you’re already here for once.” he commented snarkily. Hina Ka exhaled, missing his warm body between her legs already. She knew there’d be no way they could continue. Going to his room...Obi Wan would definitely sense her if she was so close. Damn, she wished she just got it over with in the mess; no one was even there. </p><p>“Are we starting this early?” she asked, slightly irritated from being left aroused again.</p><p>“Early?” Anakin repeated. “This is the time we always meet.”</p><p>“Don’t pay her any mind, Anakin. She’s rotted her brain so much this morning, it seems she forgot how to read a clock.”</p><p>Hina Ka sucked her teeth at his implication. She looked at the clock in the room. It surely read the usual sparring time. She wasn’t crazy though. The one in the mess must’ve been delayed. <br/>“Alright, come on then, get into your first stance.” Obi Wan instructed. </p><p>Hina Ka groaned, igniting her lightsaber and lining up with Ahsoka.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>idk how this got so long</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Barriss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>honestly im not gonna bother looking up if her name is spelled with one or two s's but im 99.9 percent sure its 2</p><p>Thanks to @Golddude22 for the idea, I really needed that push idk how to write gorls</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kinda need to read Not the Jedi Way for this to make sense I swear i didn't just throw all this trivia about Hina Ka out of my ass jojdjnldclqeljldcnslx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hina Ka was in the Temple’s library brushing up on her studies--for once--and being productive. She was teaching herself more Basic, being completely brought up around Twi’leki until she was saved by the Order. Her accent had always been strong, and after all those years, never faded. Speaking it was the easy part though, she thought. And after eleven years, she was hardly literate in Aurebesh. Obi Wan did his best to teach her, and he did a decent job. Hina Ka just never kept her skills in practice, and slowly she was back to square one. She was older now though, and vowed she would teach herself, despite her master insisting on giving her the lessons. </p><p>	So, there she was, looking as studious as she could with her thick, circular reading glasses and her loungewear and her robe pulled over her midnight blue hair. She hoped no one recognized her, only because when they saw what she was doing, they either made fun of her, or treated her like she was a child and tried to “make it easy” for her. Or they’d say “Wow, you can’t read Aurebesh? But your Basic is <i>soooooo</i> good.” She heard it all before, literally all of it. </p><p>	While she was mumbling her alphabet to herself and writing out the letters, someone moved her bag from the seat and sat in it. Hina Ka removed her hood, slowly and in disbelief, that her personal space was just invaded like that. </p><p>	“That seat was taken.” she said, as she finished off her script. She looked over to see Barriss typing away at one of the computers. </p><p>	“Oh, Hina Ka. I didn’t know that was you.” she said, glancing over at her before looking back at the screen, smirking. “I apologize for moving your belongings so brashly. I had to do my research and there were no other seats open.”</p><p>	Hina Ka took her bag and put it on the back of her chair. She rolled her eyes, but let the Mirialan slide. There were literally empty seats all over the library; no one was ever there past supper. </p><p>	“I didn’t know you wore bifocals.” she said, still tapping away for her research.</p><p>	“I-I don’t <i>wear</i> these...they’re not even mine.” Hina Ka lied. She took them off after suddenly realizing she may have cared about how Barriss saw her. Now the writing on the parchment was illegible, and she couldn’t make out the different letters she had just written. She mentally groaned, guessing maybe she’d take her studying back to her quarters, where she could look as geeky as she wanted. </p><p>	“Shame. They looked rather nice on you.” </p><p>	Hina Ka didn’t know what game that girl was playing, and she didn’t want to assume. But her face heated up slightly from what she took as a compliment. They both went back to their own business and the library was silent for a good while, until Hina Ka spoke up.</p><p>	“It’s getting a little late. How long are you gonna be here for?” she asked while packing up her stuff.</p><p>	Barriss thought about it for a moment, stopping what she was doing. </p><p>	“I guess I’ll get ready to leave too. I only came here for some company. It helps me focus.”</p><p>	“Oh, well, I’m not finished my work either. We can go to my room and finish up if you want. I just like to leave early because it’s a long walk back.”<br/>	“I’d like that.” Barriss smiled. She put her bag on her shoulder and they left the library together.</p><hr/><p>Barriss sat her belongings at Hina Ka’s desk and sat down while Hina Ka took the bed. Hina Ka turned the light’s brightness up so they could continue their work. Barriss’s nose was buried in a relic of a book. She seemed so far away for someone who enjoyed being in company. She had been shoulder to shoulder with Hina Ka in the library. Hina Ka sighed, and took off her robe. She tossed it in the corner with all of her other piles of clothes.</p><p>	“You’re allowed to sit on my bed.” she offered.</p><p>	Barriss didn’t say anything, but she came over. Hina Ka concluded that she did want to be close by, but was suddenly too sweet and shy to intrude on her personal space. She still kept their distance though. Hina Ka scoped the other girl’s loungewear. It was very distinct from her usual attire. Hina Ka couldn’t remember if she had ever seen Barriss’s hair before. It was very sleek and shiny, with a deep violet hue. She thought it would’ve been longer...but it being short suited her better. She reached over to stroke it and see if it was as soft as it looked. Yeah, she took good care of that hair, much more tended to than Hina Ka’s almost black mess. </p><p>	“Your hair is nice. You should wear it out more.” </p><p>	“I prefer it covered.” </p><p>	“It’s still nice though. Super healthy. Your casual clothes are kinda cute, too. Seeing your arms is kind of alien.” Hina Ka slid her hand against Barriss’ soft, green skin up to her elbow, where her shirt began. She ran her hand back down her arm, and brushed her thumb over the rhombus of small rhombus tattoos. “Did these hurt?”</p><p>	“Not entirely.” Barriss answered, still focused on her reading. “I have more. Would you like to see them?” She shut her book and placed it on the floor. Hina Ka watched very intently as Barriss lifted her shirt. Okay, this was starting to get a little awkward. Hina Ka found herself discovering that Barriss was actually pretty attractive. Her face was always strikingly pretty to her, although she never thought much of it. But her body was something else. Hina Ka kept her eyes on the tattoos going down Barriss’ abdomen, and not at her breasts that were right there, in her peripheral, shamelessly. She figured Barriss didn’t think much of it, them both being girls. But Hina Ka was now undeniably intrigued with everything about her. She didn’t have any tattoos around her chest, so the fact that Barriss lifted her shirt that high gave Hina Ka some ‘ideas’ around Barriss’ game. But she kept it to herself, not wanting to assume anything, make a move, and scare her off. </p><p>“You can feel them.” Barriss allowed. </p><p>Hina Ka swallowed. There was nothing to feel; they were tattoos, directly on her skin. Alas, she accepted the invitation. Her slender fingers ran along the downward pattern of the tattoos, slowly. The room was so quiet...she could hear her own heart throbbing, and the low noise of her hand going down Barriss’ skin.</p><p>“Oh,” Barriss interjected. Hina Ka swiftly took her hand back. Was she making things too obvious? Did she make her uncomfortable? She could probably sense what she had been imagining. “Your face is so red that you look completely purple.” Barriss commented. “Are you feeling alright?” Hina Ka’s hands went to her face. She hadn’t even noticed how hot she had become. She was so focused on not letting her eyes wander. Barriss didn’t need to sense her thoughts; it was written all over her face.</p><p>“Yeah.” Hina Ka said, trying her best to cool down. She tied her hair up so it wouldn’t stick to her neck. She removed her other top layer, leaving her in her undershirt, shorts, and socks. Maker, her whole body was prickling with sweat. She was probably making a fool out of herself right now. Barriss was just spectating while Hina Ka got herself together.</p><p>	“Is it just me, or is it blazing in here? Ahaha.” she got up to turn on the cooling unit. She took a second to just bring her nerves down, pretending she was tinkering with the temperature. It had been too long, so she made her way back to Barriss on the bed.</p><p>	By the time she sat down again, Barriss had already opened her book again. Hina Ka couldn’t focus on studying anymore, so she put everything away. She would finish in the morning.</p><p>	The sound of the cooling unit filled the room now. She figured it was better than the deafening silence from earlier.</p><p>	“Hina Ka,” the Miriaan said. “I’ve heard a great deal about you.”</p><p>	Oh Maker, Obi Wan was right about her reputation following her around for the rest of her life.”</p><p>	“Like?”</p><p>	“Just that you’re very brazen and passionate.” she answered. “But whenever I’m with you, you’re so timid and jumpy.”</p><p>	“Anything else?” Hina Ka asked, trying to avoid that map of conversation.</p><p>	“I heard you have a preference for females.”</p><p>	“That is a bold face lie, and whoever told you that lie, is a liar.” she replied defensively.</p><p>	Barriss hummed. “That’s quite the disappointment. From what I learned from the grape vine, you did your job fairly well. But, it was all a myth, I suppose.”</p><p>	There was only one girl Hina Ka had gotten far with, and that was Laeoui, that damned harpy. It was flattering that she had good reviews, but still, what they had done was no one’s business. </p><p>	“Why would you bring that up to me?” Hina Ka asked, now slightly irritated.</p><p>	“Are you upset?”</p><p>	“No.”</p><p>	“In that case, I just wanted to…<i>confirm</i> what I had heard. But it wasn’t true, as you said.”</p><p>	Hina Ka knew it, she fucking knew it. Game recognizes game. She <b>knew</b> Barriss was trying to seduce her. It was so obvious, clear as day. She literally showed her her breasts...she was so transparent with her compliments. Hina Ka wanted to slam her head on a rock. </p><p>	“Oh, well-I mean--you know.” she stammered. “I’ve never done anything with a woman before,” she fibbed. “But it’s never too late to try. If-if you want. I’m open towards experimenting. Life is too short to die questioning, wouldn’t you agree?”</p><p>	Barriss smiled and nodded her head. She crawled into Hina Ka’s lap and held her face like she was inspecting her.</p><p>	“You were turned on by me, weren’t you?” Barriss teased.</p><p>	“Naturally. You’re stunning under all your garbs. I had no idea.” Hina Ka’s hands went to Barriss’s waist, stroking her sides under her shirt. She was warm, like her. Hina Ka wished she had gone with her gut sooner. She took no time kissing the curious girl. Her hand ran through the short, dark locks, while the other cupped her breast. Barriss wriggled under her touch, deepening the kiss as she got closer to her body. Her hands hung over Hina Ka’s shoulder. She grinded herself against Hina Ka’s body. The Chiss’ body jolted with anticipation. Her hands slid down the waistline of her capris. She squeezed the fat of her hips. </p><p>	Barriss pulled away and started to remove her clothes. Hina Ka watched in awe. She didn’t seem like the kind of girl to just jump into this kind of thing. But she was probably just as pent up as she was. </p><p>	She caught herself staring for just a little too long. She looked away, face as red as Tatooine’s second sun. She didn’t know what to do first. Everything felt so rushed. She wished she had started them off sooner. Curfew was almost in place. </p><p>	“Your turn.” Barriss said, sitting back on the bed, on her knees as she leaned in to caress Hina Ka’s cheek. Hina Ka felt a little conscious now, having to now compete with Barriss’s flawless figure. She was literally perfect in every way. There was no way she could top that. But she began to undress. She pulled her top off over her head. Barriss didn’t even give it the chance to hit the floor before she undid Hina Ka’s bra. The Chiss instinctively covered her chest and gasped from the surprise. Now the room was freezing. Her nipples were as hard as diamonds. Barriss slid off the bed and took off Hina Ka’s shorts along with her underwear. She looked up at her with those bright, navy eyes.</p><p>	“You were the one who wanted to see what I was about. You should let me take care of you instead.” Hina Ka offered. “Come here.”</p><p>	Barriss got back on the bed and Hina Ka threw the blanket over their cooling bodies. Hina Ka’s hand went between Barriss' legs, seeing how wet the girl was. Barriss copied her movements, but gave it her own twist. Hina Ka moaned at Barriss’s fingers circling at her little nub. It was like she already knew her body, inside and out. Her dexterity was out of this world. Her thumb rubbed her clit while her middle finger fucked her.  Hina Ka was starting to feel like the rookie out of the two. Hina Ka took her fingers out of Barriss, and she did the same. The Chiss lowered herself between Barriss’ legs and spread them. She couldn’t see much under the blanket, but she knew where <i>it</i> was. Barriss laid flat on her back. Her hand went under the blanket to stroke Hina Ka’s head. </p><p>Her tongue gave Barriss’s warm pussy an experimental lick. Her legs shuddered around her head. SHe did it again, this time zig zagging her tongue on the trip. Barriss’ moan was heard over the noisy cooling unit, fueling Hina Ka further. She lapped at her watery juices repeatedly, indulging in the sweet taste. </p><p>“Hina Ka…” Barriss whimpered. “Hina Ka, this is too strange.”</p><p>Hina Ka sat up and scooched up to Barriss.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” she asked her.</p><p>“I don’t know if I can do this. It doesn’t feel right.”</p><p>“What doesn’t feel right? What I’m doing, or us being girls?”<br/>“I...I don’t know. I’m feeling so overwhelmed. I want to go back to my quarters.”</p><p>Hina Ka held back what would’ve been the world’s loudest and longest groan. She couldn’t believe this happened a-fucking-gain. </p><p>“That’s alright.” she replied.</p><p>Barriss got from under the blanket and began to redress. Hina Ka remained in bed and under the covers. It was way too cold to even leave her spot. Barriss grabbed her stuff and left with haste. Hina Ka Force-pressed the button on the cooling unit to finally turn it off. She sighed and grabbed her lightsaber.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ew im sorry but Hina Ka with a french accent makes me wanna throw up like ew go be Irish or something you hard ass bitch &lt;3 or Anarctican idc</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Waxer and Boil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I got the plot from an actual porno like i was listening while writing in the most researchy way possible. sorry for the long ass chapter</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The one time she finally gets what she wants. bless her heart.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hina Ka’s head was face first on the table, her hair sprawled out of the cold metal. She let out an exaggerated exhale. She hadn’t slept a wink the past week, not because of any of her failed sexcapades, but because she was on the, what felt like, <i>longest</i> mission in the whole duration of the Clone Wars, when really it was just relief work. Shit was exhausting, regardless. </p><p>	A gentle hand on her back soothed her stress momentarily.</p><p>	“You look worse than usual.” they said.</p><p>	Hina Ka peaked up through her hair. It was Boil. She didn’t find it funny, even though he was clearly joking based on the smile on his face. She closed her eyes and went back to the table. </p><p>“You don’t have <i>anything</i> better to do than bother me?” she muttered. </p><p>“Bothering my Commander is the only thing on my list.” he answered.</p><p>“Cody’s actually busy with real assignments.” </p><p>“You know I meant you.” He put both hands on her shoulders and gently kneaded her skin. She eased up off of the table and sat back. It felt nice, considering how tense she was from everything happening, personal and business. Hina Ka melted into his touch. </p><p>The heat rose between her legs. Her hands caressed her thighs as he continued massaging her. She had to collect herself, knowing this wasn’t going anywhere based on the luck she was having recently.</p><p>“How does it feel?” he asked.</p><p>“Pretty good, surprisingly.”</p><p>He rested his chin on her head. “Your hair smells really good.”</p><p>She smiled and cupped her face in her hands. It was sweet of him. But as he got closer, she couldn’t ignore the pulse in her lower regions. She turned to face him, a smile still intact.</p><p>“Boil, have you ever <i>thought</i> of me?” she asked innocently.</p><p>“Thought about you? I guess.” he answered it like it was a question. </p><p>“Like, you know. <i>Sexually.</i>” she explained. “Because I’ve thought of you, alot.” While that wasn’t necessarily true, she needed to get this on with. She knew he’d take that kind of opportunity. Which clone wouldn’t? They were men, afterall. He just needed to know that the offer was up in the air for grabs. </p><p>He nervously chuckled. “Where’s all this coming from, Commander?” </p><p>“Nowhere. I just think you’d know how to please a woman. And, to be frank, I could use a man like you right about now.”</p><p>“Ah, I see.” he smirked. “I’d love to try you on, Esme. But, I don’t do these things on my own. It would be selfish to have you all to myself.”</p><p>Her heart fluttered. She couldn’t help but smile some more. Whatever he was implying, she was interested. </p><p>“Is that fine with you?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, anything you want. Who is it?”</p><p>“You’re familiar with Waxer, right?” </p><p>“Totally. Bring him, we can do whatever we want. I just...really need to be taken care of. You know how it gets during the War.” </p><p>“I’ll go collect him. You stay here and--I dunno--get ready.” he left out with a wink. </p><p>Hina Ka celebrated calmly within her own mind. Finally! This was finally happening! Nothing could possibly stop them. And she was making up with all her failed attempts by getting together with two men. It was going to be amazing, she already knew. </p><p>It had been so long, she almost felt a little nervous. But it was a good kind of nervous! Like butterflies in her tummy, or something. She was excited, in multiple ways. How to prepare herself...she didn’t know. So she just kicked off her shoes and shimmied out of her pants. Then she dug in her pants pocket for her pocket mirror and checked herself. She wasn’t looking her best. SHe had faint dark circles, and her lips were kind of chapped. She fished around in her jacket for anything to give her a quick touch up. She unfolded her pocket comb and gave her hair a quick comb through. All she had was some deep purple lipstick, but it was better than nothing. Next, she applied some mascara, and then her very specific shade of blue concealer under her eyes; she had mixed it herself. </p><p>She ran her fingers through her hair, just to style it, before taking off her jacket and her beige crop top. Now she looked much more presentable, and fuckable. But she still wondered if she had any eyeliner or something...no, she didn’t. But it was fine. This would do.  She took her outerwear and threw it in the storage closet, just to have it out of the way. With three of them, they’d need all the space they could have. </p><p>Hina Ka hoisted herself up on her table and brought her hair over one shoulder. She could sense the two clones approaching. She didn’t know how to pose. It would look like she was trying too hard if she did, so she remained seated normally. </p><p>The two men slipped through the cracked door, not wanting to open it too wide for obvious reasons. Boil’s eyes lit up seeing how Hina Ka now looked a lot less worn out. It was a pleasant surprise. Waxer seemed indifferent, having nothing to compare. But he approached her eagerly, quick to get between her legs and sensually stroke her thighs. Hina Ka’s skin burned under his touch. SHe was getting way too excited. Boil was already undressing as his friend touched the Chiss all over, fawning over her body. His hands grabbed at her sensitive breasts. Hina Ka lifted her chin to kiss him. Waxer kissed her back with the same passion she gave him. Boil came up to them and took Waxer’s place to let Waxer take off his armour. Hina Ka felt his impressive length poking at her thigh. It revved her right up. She wrapped her legs around him and brought him closer. His hand took hers and guided it up and down his shaft, letting her make her own pace. He sighed with pleasure as she twisted his wrist like a fucking pro while she nibbled on his bottom lip.<br/>
Waxer came behind her, his cock was pressed right against her back. Maker, he was rock solid. Hina Ka reached behind her and pumped his cock with her free hand, switching between their lips for hungry kisses. Waxer licked her ear, making her grind into Boil as she leaned into his warm tongue, revelling in the sensation.</p><p>Waxer’s hands caressed her waist, slowly going lower and lower under his hands curled around her hips while his fingers slipped past the waist of her pink panties. Hina Ka squirmed under the touch of the two men touring her body, like they had never seen a woman before. Boil took the liberty of pulling her underwear down while Waxer skillfully removed her bra. Now she was completely bare along with the two of them. </p><p>Hina Ka never thought she’d do this. But their experienced hands made her wish she had done this sooner. </p><p>Waxer kissed her shoulder and Boil ran his hands all over her once more, feeling every curve she had. Waxer’s finger grazed her slit, making his way past her walls. Hina Ka moaned his name in Boil’s mouth as the bearded clone excitedly moved his fingers in and out of her, the other hand kneading her breast. She found herself now laying flat on her back. Boil stroked her legs and continued to kiss her while Waxer worked his magic on her. She was moaning over and over, circling her hips against the palm of his hand. They simultaneously kissed either side of her neck, making her throw her head back. Maker, they were a great team. Boil kissed along her breasts. </p><p>They joined her on the table. Her head was in Waxer’s lap, not sucking his cock just yet as she wanted him to touch her more. Boil was dipped between her legs, head bobbing as he lapped at her wetness. Her legs were spread wide as he moved his tongue expertly along her pussy. Hina Ka held tightly onto Waxer’s bicep as she was pleased. She was so overcome with the bliss of finally being touched and cared for, and so well, that she felt like she was on the brink of tears. But she couldn’t risk showing any form of discomfort, or else her chance of finally getting plowed would be thrown out of the window, as they seemed like they’d take tears very seriously. </p><p>Boil locked eyes with her as his tongue pattered at her, making her twitch. His hand stroked her thigh as he sucked at her clit. Hina Ka let out a high pitched whine and grinded her hips into his mouth. Waxer admired her faces. She sat herself up and urged them by the cock to come to her. She jerked them again slowly moving her fists up and down their cocks. Waxer guided her to her knees on the floor and Boil followed. She first took Waxer’s length into her mouth, sucking at it like it was her last day. He bucked deeper into her warm mouth holding her by a handful of hair. He guided her off his cock and on to his vod’s which she worked at with just as much rigor.  She continued to alternate between their cocks, humming and moaning around them. Boil pushed her head down further on him. Hina Ka took the whole thing, swirling her tongue around the vein she sensed pulsing. Boil grunted, and held on to the table for support. Her saliva covered their cocks once they were done with <i>that</i>. She looked up at Waxer with half lidded eyes as she cleaned him off. He swore under his breath.</p><p>Things escalated so quickly after that, she didn’t know how she ended up straddling Boil. His cock was pointed at her opening, leaking with precum. She stroked it a few more times before slowly lowering herself on him. She moaned quietly as it entered her, inch by inch. Boil held her hips and coaxed her to take more and more. Normally, she’d be riding him fast and hard by now. But it had been so long…</p><p>He felt amazing, fully inside of her and stretching her drenched pussy. They moaned in unison as they adjusted to each other. Boil grabbed her hips and began to move her. After a few seconds, she did it herself. She bounced her soft ass up and down his length. Boil reached around her and grabbed her jiggling meat. She smiled deviously down at him, watching as he became more and more messy with his moans with every thrust.</p><p>“Look at you,” Waxer started as he positioned himself at her occupied hole. “Boil told me you just needed to unwind. But you’re fucking him and doing all of the work.” he smacked her over the ass as she rolled her hips against Boil, fully sitting her body on him. She felt every ridge and vein on him.<br/>
“Yeah, let us take care of you, cyare. Just sit back and relax. We’ll make you feel real good.” Boil said.</p><p>“Such gentlemen.” Hina Ka teased with another circling of her hips. Boil groaned and took her hips and rolled her again. </p><p>Waxer bent her forward, making her chest meet with Boil’s. She wiggled her ass knowing Waxer was admiring it. His hand ran down the smoothness of her skin, and he spread her ass apart. What she wasn’t expecting was for him to spit down her crack, but she didn’t mind, she supposed.</p><p>He poured some lube over his cock, and teased her hole with his cool tip. Hina Ka writhed from the cool liquid being poured down there. But she was beyond grateful for it as Waxer gradually pushed himself into her butt. Her eyes shut tightly as he filled her up more and more until he was fully engulfed. Both the clones started to move, picking up their pace only seconds later. The force of Waxer’s thrusts ricked her forward. Her breasts shifted against Boil’s chest, her nipples rubbed against his skin. Boil stroked her hair and he bucked up into her. She shivered from the two varied versions of pleasure she was receiving. It was almost too much. Waxer grabbed one of her hands and held it behind her back. She bit her lip as a muffled moan escaped. </p><p>“Fuuuuck…” she let out. “Your cocks are so good.” Hina Ka sat up , now back-to-chest with Waxer, she twisted herself so she could sloppily kiss him. He held her by her shoulders as he fucked deeper into her. Boil continued to hold her hips and thrust into her. </p><p>“You’re so kriffing tight, I’m gonna cum all over you, Esme.” Waxer growled in her ear. A flush of red covered her face. She didn’t know how that got her flustered above everything else that was going on.</p><p>“I’m close, too,” Boil added. “Do we pull out?”</p><p>“Of course we pull out. We’re <i>gentlemen.</i> We don’t wanna create more work for our Commander.” </p><p>Hina Ka held back a laugh. They were so cute. She felt thoroughly pleased with everything they had done thus far. So while she whined when Waxer left her, she was beyond thankful for his contribution. She rode Boil for a little longer. Waxer stroked himself, grabbed her ass with the other hand. She could sense he was almost finished. Her intuition was confirmed when she felt his droplets of his seed landing on her back. She felt sexy and confident, finally being able to get someone off. It fueled her to ride Boil even harder. The poor clone was moaning and writhing under her, probably on the brink of his orgasm. She liked seeing him so undone. </p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Commander, I’m gonna cum!” he cried. But she didn’t get off of him. She knew she had a few more seconds. Much to her dismay, he pulled her off of him and swiftly jerked himself until he finished all over her abdomen. </p><p>They were all panting and sweating. Hina Ka felt a physical weight dissolving off of her shoulders. She felt <i>healed</i>, completely.</p><p>“You’re a good lay, Commander.” Waxer complimented as he struck her ass, making her jump. </p><p>“Me? You two did all the work.” she let out. “You have no idea how bad I needed that.”</p><p>“Glad we could be of assistance.” Boil said.</p>
<hr/><p>Hina Ka felt like a new person with an extra pep in her step. Her cheeks were hurting from smiling so much for the remainder of the day.</p><p>But that smile faded when Cody came up to her with a scowl on his face. Her mood always mirrored his, it was part of their connection.<br/>
“Commander, can I speak with you? In private?” he asked. But he was already grabbing her arm and taking her away.</p><p>He led her to the security room, equipped with a multitude of different screens, as most security rooms do. He sat down in the chair, and rubbed his temples. Hina Ka really didn’t have a clue what he was about to say to her, because she knew she didn’t have any cams in her office. </p><p>“I was eventually going to get back to you, you knew that.” he said.</p><p>	“Huh?”</p><p>“Don’t act dumb. I saw two of my men going into your office and leaving a suspicious amount of time later. I know what you three did.”</p><p>“Oh, Cody. You’ve never been this wrong before.”</p><p>“Then just what were you all doing?”</p><p>“Talking.” she answered too quickly.</p><p>“Okay, Esme. Sure, you all were talking. Fine. I just wanted to let you know that you should be on your knees praising the Maker that I walked in here while this was happening, and not who was actually on duty. You clearly have no sense of discretion.”</p><p>Hina Ka reached over, leaning on the dashboard. She looked at all the buttons, clicked the appropriate ones to view that certain time around her office. Yeah, it was pretty obvious what was going on. Some other clones walking by definitely stopped and looked at the door. Naturally, there was no audio, but there was no doubt about what they stopped for. But, being the smart little lady she was, she deleted the footage. </p><p>“There.” she said. Cody just looked up at her, scowl still in place. Hina Ka mimicked his crossed arms. He shook his head disappointedly.</p><p>“I didn’t know you had such issues with waiting.”</p><p>“I didn’t have a problem with waiting. I had an issue with your priorities.” she cleared up. “You always take these things so personally. We’re nothing. I’m not gonna change my lifestyle until you decide to claim me.”</p><p>“Alright, if it’s like that…I have nothing else to say. I hope you enjoyed yourself then.” </p><p>They both left out of security and went their separate ways.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CodyKa for end game. Hina Ka is always torturing this poor man</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>